Uninvited Guest
by MistressWrandelle
Summary: Sirius has a visitor at Grimmauld Place, although not exactly someone he expected to see, ever. (A short drabble)


**AN: **Hey, I hope you guys enjoy these. Please R&amp;R. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP characters. It simply belongs to J.K.R!

* * *

**Uninvited Guest**

* * *

The click of the door settling into place drew his attention away from the living room and to the front door. A familiar figure known all too well to Sirius graced him with his presence, standing in the Noble House of Black. A permanent scowl fixed into place as Sirius assessed the trespasser. Nice. Just what he needed. "What are you doing here?"

Severus paused from dusting his robes and glanced up flicking his oily black hair aside. His face contorted into his usual distasteful sneer. "What makes you think I owe you an explanation?"

Several swear words were at the tip of his tongue but Sirius said none of them; he opted for a more intimidating approach and crossed his arms haughtily. _Let him think he has the upper hand._ Sirius wasn't called a Marauder for nothing.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you are standing in _my_ house."

_Take that, slimy git._

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Believe me Black," he eyed his mother's portrait, which sat silent for once. Sirius could sense his wariness, probably not wanting to wake his deranged mother. After all, no one wanted to provoke another one of her tantrums. Turning his gaze to Sirius, he added, "I have no desire to set foot in this house nor do I want to be here."

Sirius wasn't exactly handing out invitations. He forced his tense muscles to relax and resisted the urge to strangle him. "Then why are you here?"

Severus cleared his throat and straightened. "I'm here on Dumbledore's orders, naturally." Of course, Dumbledore. It's never dull when he's around. Sirius should've known Dumbledore would be up to his usual tricks. He didn't like to be taken off-guard and he hated it. _Especially, _the way that his long-time nemesis carried that smug smile, like he'd just won a round of chess with James.

Before Sirius could speak, a small breeze whistled by his ear as a door slammed shut. A voice called, "Sirius, where are you?"

Severus's eyes trailed behind him, where Remus appeared by his side. "Ah, Lupin, perhaps you can explain to Black why it is so important I be here." A dark gleam glinted in his eyes; Sirius got the impression that Severus had every intention of seeing him lose his restraint, no matter the consequences. Sirius knew he took glee from taunting him knowing he could do nothing. His hands were tied. "Clearly he's lost his touch, dare I say, staring at the same walls everyday can't be a pleasant experience."

A distant throb started in his temples. Then Sirius drew out his wand knowing full that he'd just played into his trap. It didn't matter – he was going to kill him. He opened his mouth to cast a spell but powerful hands gripped his arms and dragged him away, shielding Sirius from Severus. Sirius strained in his arms, reaching out with his hands so he could grab onto some part of his body and pound him. Though Sirius wasn't successful; he watched repulsed as Severus walked ahead, untouched, with that nasty smile he had procured over the years.

Furious, Sirius pushed out of Remus's arms and turned to glare at him. "Why'd you stop me Moony! I could've had him." He pointed toward Severus's slim figure vanishing into the room.

Remus shook his head and a reluctant sigh escaped his lips. "Maybe because for once, Padfoot, I don't want a fight."

Sirius pressed his lips together not at all impressed and rubbed his sore eyes. The next time he saw him, Sirius wasn't going to miss the chance to retaliate. It would be worth every insult that Severus had hurled at him.

"It would've served the git right," he muttered under his breath.

Remus shifted his feet and blew out a heavy breath. "For once, I agree with you."

Sirius jerked his head back and stared at Remus, incredulous.

"Don't get any ideas," he said quickly.

Sirius barked a laugh and wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulders. "Why, of course not Moony."


End file.
